A New Begining
by Guiomar
Summary: Takes place in the begining of Frostbite after Rose kissed Dimitri. She is beggins to detach herself from her freinds. At the same time a new family will enter her life and nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

CHAPTER 1

After Dimitri left the gym I went to sit down against the wall and start thinking about my life. Since kindergarten that I wanted to be Lissa Guardian. After her family's death I have been over protective towards her. I knew the bond was responsible for a great part of it but Lissa had always been my best friend and I wanted the best for her, even if that meant that I had to sacrifice myself. I even endured her boyfriend, sometimes. Although it was difficult to see her move on, have someone else she could confide on, I found consolation knowing that I lovers would come and go, despite how in love she was with Christian right now, But I would always be her best friend and her guardian. Me and Lissa would have a connection no one else could break.

Yeah, even if I didn't admit it to myself, I had thought about our relationship a lot since coming back to the academy. I just wasn't prepared for my feelings towards Dimitri. I had thought that if I ignored him, the attraction would disappear. But what I felt for him wasn't lust, of course that to, especially during our combat trainings, but I knew him, I could see things about him he would admit to himself, and e ad the same sense of knowledge about me. I felt comfortable around him, no need to speck or been the center of attention.

And it pissed me of that he chooses to run from me and hide than face what we had. I know his excuse: Lissa, Her safety, my age, blablabla…I knew it all, and I wanted to find a solution. He didn't.

That was the main reason I didn't tell Lissa, My best friend, about my pathetic love life, I was afraid, hell, I was certain that she would feel guilty about it all, she would blame herself for my pain and I could not have that. Her relationship with Sparky was another reason. I didn´t completely truest him and I knew that Lissa would go tell him, and he couldn't know. For one thing, I was positive Dimitri didn't want anybody to know, he could tolerate Lissa knowing because he would see that as a heads up (Hey Princess, your tow guardians are in love, even if they don't give into it, so be aware if danger comes, they may very well protect each other instead of you) but anyone else was too dangerous. On the other and I was afraid Christian may use the "information" as blackmail. That would suit him just fine.

I stood like that for a long time. I lost breakfast and the first class. I was sure I would hear about that later. My suspicions were confirmed at lunch time. I had just gotten to the cafeteria and grabbed something to eat, and by something I mean a full tray of the most unhealthy food available, and maid my way to Lissa's table. As I sat down I could feel her worry about me, she hadn't seen me in the morning and knew I skipped first period. She was about to ask me what had happened when a freshman came over and told me to go to Kirova's office. I didn't need the bond to know Lissa was panicking, afraid I would be expelled. She was aware of my short limits since I came back. No one spoke after the kid left, Lissa just had this concerned look on her face that said she didn't know what to do and Christian looked annoyed that I had managed to disturb his lunch after the sex night thing. I could tell they had been both in some sort of trance today thanks to last night.

It was Mason, who was about to sit down that broke the silence. He had come to sit at my side so he hadn't seen my expression but he must certainly saw the others.

"So Hathaway did you take the first class to…" he didn't finish his sentence as he toke in the atmosphere "Ok something is up. Will anyone please tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"I just got called to Kirova's office" I said.

"Why?"

I didn't know what to say. I mean, sure I skipped one class but it didn't seem to be a motive to be called to her office. I knew I had quit a bad file but I had been a Good girl the past months. And then a thought came to my head. My mother was in the academy, maybe she knew I hadn't been in class and wanted to do something about it. But I wouldn't be called to the Headmistress office for that. And then there was that small hope that Kirova knew what Janine had done to me and wanted my version on what happened. Maybe she would press charges. I would love to see the face of the great Guardian Hathaway if that happened. But I wouldn't get my hopes up. She probably just wanted to lecture me about something.

"Rose must have pooled some serious shit to be called to her office at lunch." said Christian, been an ass as always "Did you pot fire on your mom for giving you a black eye?" he asked turning to me.

"No, but if you don't shut up I may very well do that to you. Lissa won't be able to protect you." I shouted back.

"Rose, stop. We have to know what this is about!" said Lissa. It annoyed me that she couldn't see Christian started it all. I blamed the dammed sex for it but it still hurt to see she had chosen to take his side. Beside her Sparky smirked at me and just like that my temper toke the better of me. Throwing a death glare at him I practically jumped of my chair and stormed out of the cafeteria, blocking the bond. I didn´t want to know what was going on in Lissa's head, I felt betrayed.

I made my way to the administration building to see in what trouble I was now.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When I got to Kirova's office I was told to sit outside and wait to be called in. It annoyed me that the secretary didn't tell me what was going on. I wanted to press her harder but I figured if I was into trouble making a scene before I even get to Kirova wouldn't help.

I waited in silence, I could hear people talking inside the office and I wanted to know who was inside and what were they talking about. I noticed that the secretary kept glancing at the door, that was weird. Someone important must be inside, I thought, and then fear washed all over me, maybe it was my mother inside. I listened harder and was shocked when I heard what I could swear it was a giggle. A giggle? From Kirova? I didn't know that old vulture hag could smile, even the fakest of smiles, let alone giggle! That definitely picked my interest. Janine wasn't in there with her, that woman wiped the smile from Joker's face (Batman), but whoever was in there had the power to make our headmistress sound like a school girl, and I was willing to bet that person could get whatever else it wanted.

Unfortunately I wasn't able to make out what was been said, although I was positive it was a man inside, I could identify the strong voice. I wasn't sure if there was a third person inside. Sometimes I would hear a much softer voice, to soft to be Kirova's, but at this point nothing would surprise me.

I was wrong.

When the door opened Kirova stepped out followed by the two most divine people I had ever seen. Not even in dreams I could imagine faces like that, and bodies. No wonder Kirova was sounding so different from her normal self.

The first one to step out of the office was a man. Tall, really tall, like Dimitri, in is lat twenties, had dark blue eyes, the color of sapphires, whit a shimmer that made them mysterious and hypnotic. His hair was blond but he had a lightly tanned skin, almost like a golden undertone, and his lips were full and curved into a sexy smile that I was certain never left his face. I couldn't get much of his body but it was enough to know he could beat Dimitri in a modeling competition, and probably in a wrestling one as well. He just looked better than a movie star. Hell, he looked better than Brad Pitt in _Fight Club._

And then there was the girl, she seemed about my age, tall, almost 6 feet, whit the same eyes as the guy next to her. She had deep tanned skin, like she spent every day lying on the sun, dark hair, as dark as mine, and a heart shaped face. But that was all we had in common. I know I am beautiful but I have strong features. I look more like a woman than a teenager. That girl looked like a doll, not that plastic version of doll but the old porcelain one, whit huge eyes and a well defined mouth with slightly pouty lips. Her hair had perfect curls that covered all her back, and must have been huge wile wet. She looked like she was made of the most perfect parts of supermodels. Even her body was perfect; she had long legs which shape was well seen tanks to her leggings. She was also curvy, probably as much as me, but she was taller so it wasn't as obvious. She was the exotic version of a doll, that make you think of sun and beach and rum.

I was to dazzled by they looks to notice anything else. Their tanned skin made me assume they were both dhampir. Maybe they were new guardians. A know the girl seemed young and though she didn't appear fragile, anyone who saw her felt an urge to protect her, but something in her eyes said there was more to her than what was on the surface.

But then they both looked at me and smiled and I could see their fangs. Another shock, they didn't look like Moroi, especially the girl. Sometimes there would be a Moroi with muscles, even though not as much and defined as this guy, and his tan was weird but it was so light it almost didn't matter, but the girl? No way she could have been a Moroi. Even looking at her fangs I tried to find some sort of evidence of a prank or something.

That was when I realized I'd been staring like a moron. Stupid, stupid me, they were all looking at me expectantly and Kirova looked a little bit embarrassed. _Well join the club_.

"Rose won't you say hello to Mr. Ivanov and his niece?" asked Kirova.

"Err…Hi!" fool, moron, retard "It's nice to meet you." Ok, this couldn't get worst. I was acting like a six years old child.

"Hi Rose, I'm Sean" the guy said "and this is…"

But here he was interrupted. The girl walked up to me and said "I'm Gia, it's nice to meet you Rose." The guy at her said chucked, I was under the impression that girl was so over looked that the smallest thing made her impatient.

"Miss Reis will be spending the Christmas break here at St. Vladimir and then she will travel to the Ski Resort with the academy." Explained Kirova "I want you to show the academy to Miss Reis and then take her lunch." Take her lunch after showing her the academy, no way I would make it to class in time, if I would make it at all.

Seeing my expression the girl, Gia, spoke "But she as class to attend, can't you get someone else?" It looked like Kirova had completely forgotten about that. For a moment I wanted to know what was going on in her head, but I quickly changed my idea, I already had enough surprises for one day.

"I'll talk to your professors to excuse you today." And with that she turned to the girl's uncle, Sean, and started talking about the school.

Smiling like the Cheshire cat the girl turned her back on then and winked at me. OK, what the fuck is going on? This girl was having a lot of fun but I could see the motive. I needed to get out of that building and ask her what was that about.

I told her to follow me outside, indicating a few places she might need to know as we passed then. When we were all the way out I turned to her with a face that was a complete question mark. It only made her laugh. Now I was getting pissed of, who did she think she was? I was about to ask her what was wrong with her when she spoke "Sorry, I don't want to annoy you is just that you headmistress is so funny." Funny? She though Kirova was funny? "Look I will explain it to you but can we go inside one of the buildings first? And maybe grab some food?" that was a god idea, I was starving, I didn't get to eat almost nothing at lunch. Besides, only know I really notice Gia's clothes. They were beautiful, I was sure they were expensive, but very light for this time of the year, at least for Montana.

"Sure, we can go to the cafeteria."

"God, that sounds great, I'm really angry and these clothes aren't for this weather." She replied. "In Portugal, at this time of the year it isn't so cold, hell, it isn't this cold anytime of the year!"

"You are from Portugal?" I didn't even know where that was, maybe Europe. That was another weird thing, her accent was perfect, and she was so comfortable specking. But thinking about it now, I remembered that her uncle had a slight accent, only noticeable when he pronounced the R.

"Yes, I'm Portuguese, but my mother was Romanian like my uncle." She explained looking behind to the administration building. "They were siblings."

"Were?"

"My parents passed away a month ago. Strigoi attack." That brought back the recent events at the Badica House and suddenly I was completely pissed off. Gia noticed the change in me and said "No point in getting like that, it only distracts people from the big problem."

I was baffled. What was the big problem the made Strigoi, undead monsters that needed to be eradicated from heart, her second concern? I just couldn't contemn myself "Which is?"

"The Strigoi population just grew so wide and strong because we, Moroi, let it. We choose to hide behind guardians and wait for them to protect us when the danger comes. And that could have worked if the guardians were well distributed, but no, only the royals get them, and then spread the idea that no Moroi can use their magic, living them unprotected, defenseless. You see, the Strigoi are the enemy but the entire Moroi System is their biggest tool."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I didn't know what to say. She sounded just like Tasha. The words were different but the meaning under them was the same: Moroi needed to learn how to defend themselves. And just like that I understood that I had never considered that. I had always thought they were not meant to fight, but it was obvious they could, just take Tasha for example. And now Gia, this girl talked with calm and serenity but I saw the confidence in her voice, she knew what she was saying. Maybe it was her uncle, or maybe her entire family. That would explain the exotic looks. Although Tacha was the standard Moroi and according to Dimitri she was as capable as any Guardian.

We were silent the rest of the way to the cafeteria. I think Gia knew I needed time to process this. When we got there the place was almost deserted, only a few people, who were probably planning on skipping class, were there. We went to grab our food, all things that nobody else wanted to eat, and sat on the closest table available.

"Ok, this looks gross." Gia said staring at her sandwich. It had something inside that resembled tuna but was hard to say. She was right, it was gross. "Well, I guess that explains why it was left behind, don't you have any vending machines around here?"

"Yeah, just outside the exit door." I said. She asked me if I wanted something and then went outside. When she came back I was surprised again. She brought with her what looked to be the entire food available: chips, chocolates, cockies…

"Pick whatever you like." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

I had so many questions. Why was she here, you was she, why didn't she looked like a Moroi… I Just had to know. "You are different, from the other Moroi I mean."

"I know, I look more like a dhampir. Sean too, but not as much as me." Something in her tone revealed her discomfort about the topic so I didn't press the subject.

"Speaking of, what was going on back there with Kirova?" it had been tormenting me not to know.

"Sean. He doesn't have to do anything, not even flirt, but everyone just fall to their knees around him. You should have seen that old hag talking to him, it looked like a female dog during heat. Which is funny, considering she looks like a bird!" She laugh, making a crystal-clear sound, and I joined her. The way she was picturing Kirova was just over the top.

"I heard her giggle when I arrived to the office; I didn't believe I was listening right. But I didn't do best when I saw you tow, you must have thought I was an idiot."

"No, you're ok. I've seen worst." I didn't believe her but a moment later she continued "On Sean's first date Mary, his wife, he arrived at the café and was about to site on her table when a woman he didn't know came up to him and invited him to her table. She even said 'Come sit with me, she as nothing for you', she didn't even care that Mary was listening. Sean got a little rude trying to make her leave. And Mary, the poor thing was completely humiliated, she didn't know him at the time, it was a blind date. Well, not entirely cause Sean was the one who set everything up." She spoke cheerfully. It wasn't babbling, she had this free way of speaking that made me think she could be saying the stupidest thing in the world and everyone would pay attention. And suddenly I wanted to know more, it was good just making conversation without have to be serious all the time. It felt like I had forgotten how it was like.

"What you mean, he set everything?"

"You see, he lived with these friends of his, and at the time one of them was dating Bella who was Mary neighbor, so one day Sean was at Bella's house and he saw Mary and tormented Bella until she set a date."

"That is so…I don't know, something between creepy and romantic." It was. I couldn't see that guy doing it.

"Yeah, it surprised everyone, but we were really happy that he found her. And it was hilarious that the other guys got mates around the same time. It used to be a bachelors house and now it has as many women."

"Are you living with them?" it only made sense if her parents were dead.

"Well, yes and no. After my parents die I didn't left Portugal. My dad had some business with Alex so he moved in to take care of things. But now he wants to come back to the U.S.A and I can't be alone, at least for the next 6 months. That's why I am here at Christmas break; if I like it here I stay, otherwise I go back home with a nanny." She explained. I envied her, she was been given a choice. "That's unfair, Frederick is really nice, he works for my uncle and his friends at their house. That's were Alex lives. They're all coming here on Christmas day."

"Really? You and them are going to spend your Christmas at this school?" They must love her, she wasn't even a student, yet they do all of this for her. I was felling jealous again.

"We always spent our Christmas together since I remember. When I was little it was me, my parents, my uncle and his friends but now they all have wives so the number has upgraded, even without my parents. And they don't mind where we are as long as there is room and food enough. That's majorly the reason Sean came with me today, to convince the headmistress to gives all the room possible. The rest we can get anywhere." I could tell she was happy about this, but it filled me with sadness. It was something I would never have.

"How many people are coming?" I kept asking questions. She made all look so simple and I felt like part of it.

"Sean and Mary, Alex and Beth, Zach and Bella, Naomi, John and Yvonne, Philip and Carmen, Vincent and Jane, and Fredrick. Fourteen plus me, but really it´s more thirteen and a half cause Naomi is just a baby. This will be her first Christmas." I was trying not to let that get to me. It was just so much. "There has been discussion over that to; Bella wanted to be with her brother and his girlfriend for Christmas because it's Naomi's first one and for Bella is the first one since her mother died but her brother is spending the holiday at his girlfriend's. So they will be together for New Year at her brother's Club which means they are not going to the Resort."

She didn't sound sad or anything about I understood she wanted them all with her. I didn't really understand, she would have a lot of people around her and she still wanted more, like we see on TV, when a big family gets together but still complain about the absence of one member. I didn't have a family so I didn't know how it was, I wouldn't miss anyone because there was no one in my life that I considered family. Except Lissa, she was the only person I considered family.

"What about you? How are you spending your Holidays?" It was the first time Gia asked something personal to me.

My response was simple "I'm spending Christmas with my best friend Lissa and them we are going to the Ski Lodge."

"You two are spending Christmas alone? What about your families?" She sounded disturbed. For someone with so many people in her life must be complicated to visualize loneliness.

"Actually we´re going over to Tasha Ozera's party. Lissa is dating Tasha's nephew Christian. And a friend of mine said he would pay a visit so…" I trailed off. At that moment I realized I would be an intruder at the party. Like Tasha had mentioned a couple days before, she wanted to spend some time alone with Christian and Lissa, she just invited me because she pitied me. Inviting Mason was my idea and nobody knew about it yet. At that moment I felt angrier than ever. I should have said no and them gathered all the other 'left behind' students and organized a party by myself.

"Is Lissa a dhampir?" That girl was smart. She was changing the subject after sensing my uneasy but at the same time telling me that understood what I was thinking. How could she understand? She had everything!

"No, Lissa is a Moroi, the last Dragomir actually. I'm going to be her guardian."

"Oh, so you are Rosemarie Hathaway." This was unexpected. She knew who I was. How the fuck did she know who I was? "I heard you ran way with the Princess. Don't worry, as you may have understood by now I'm not a big fan of Moroi politics so I think what you did was great."

"Err… thanks." It was the first time I heard that one. Everybody else just told me what me and Lissa did was reckless. But hey, that´s me.

By now we had all bags of food empty so I continued the tour around the school. We spoke about everything that came to our minds. I discovered she had never been to an academy before cause her parents wanted to be close to her so they yard privet instructors. Also she was rich, very rich, but she was not a royal and her family choose to get away from all politics. They knew everything that was happening though, but didn't get involved. They were also unknown in the Moroi word, like regular Moroi, which was strange considering how much money they had. She said that people know they existed but not where they lived or how they looked like.

When I asked her where her name came from she answered me with the strangest name I had ever heard. "My real name is Sara Isabel Barreto dos Reis **(go check on google translater)**. But it's mouthful so people call me Gia cause when I was a child I couldn't say Isabel so I was always saying Giabel. It was until I was three." I also discovered that she was specialized in air and could fight, along with her uncle and most of the family. By the end of the tour I didn't knew where to take her. Kirova had told me to show her around but gave me no directions to what to do next. I wanted to go find Lissa and introduce them when Gia said she was going back to her uncle so we parted ways.


End file.
